(AkaKao) Sakura, I'm here - Straight
by Lee SH114
Summary: Musik ada bukan hanya untuk kompetisi dan persaingan, musik ada untuk menghibur seseorang melalui perasaan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan. Bosan akan kemenangan? bukan alasan untuk menghentikan seseorang memperkenalkan musik yang kau mainkan. Sakura, terbanglah jauh dan katakan aku disini ingin menemuimu.


_**Sakura, I'm here**_

 _ **Lee Se11y4**_

 _ **Twoshot**_

 _ **Romance, music etc**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou (KNB) – Kaori Miyazono (Shigatsu wa kimi no Uso)**_

* * *

Langkah yang begitu pelan, mata yang menikmati pemandangan dan juga wajah yang menunjukan kebahagiaan. Setiap orang yang dia lewati hanya sebuah senyuman yang dia tunjukan. Bulan yang dia tunggu, musim yang dia tunggu walaupun harus memaksakan diri bergaul dengan lingkungan baru, gadis bernama Kaori Miyazono ini bisa menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan rumah dan sekolahnya.

Sebuah sekolah SMA yang baru, tidak membuat dia menjadi anak yang seakan hari ini mengenal Jepang. Kaori menyusuri sekolah barunya sambil melangkahkan kaki seperti sebuah irama. Menikmati musim semi yang indah, dengan daun sakura yang berguguran.

Tidak lama dia mengitari sekolah yang akan di tempati langkahnya terhenti saat ada suara denting piano yang di mainkan seseorang. Kaori mencari sumber suara yang begitu menyita perhatianya. Dari arah samping sekolah tepatnya arah lapangan sepak bola Kaori berrhenti. Matanya melihat seseorang dalam ruangan hanya bersama dengan piano berwarna putih. Seragam yang sama tapi, partitur musik yang sempurna. Ini adalah sekolah SMA biasa, namun adakah murid yang bisa menguasai nada begitu sempurna? Harusnya Kaori hanya bisa menemukan di acara musik atau sekolah kusus musik.

Kaki Kaori semakin mendekati jendela yang kini terbuka lebar membiarkan tirai mengalun indah seperti nada yang dia dengar. Mata Kaori begitu terpukau saat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah dan mata yang begitu menikmati not di setiap tekanan jarinya.

" _Sangat indah, begitu lembut dan juga sangat sempurna._ _**'Fur Elise'**_ _kah? Dia memainkan dengan sebuah perasaan seakan mengatakan pada bunga sakura yang berguguran bahwa saat ini dialah yang memainkan nada_ " hati kecil Kaori seakan berbisik dengan kekagumanya yang datang dari seorang laki-laki yang bermain piano. Kaori masih mematung dengan mata yang melebar membiarkan angin meniup tubuhnya dan daun sakura jatuh pada rambutnya.

Permainan itu selesai, laki-laki yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian Kaori kini membalas pandanganya. Mata merah yang begitu lembut tapi menyimpan sebuah rasa hingga terlihat begitu dingin. Kaori terdiam sesaat saat mata mereka saling bertemu. Tanpa Kaori sadar, laki-laki bersurai merah itu mendekati jendela dan langsung menutupnya.

"HEH?!" Kaori kaget. "Dasar! Apa yang dia lakukan? Seenaknya saja dia menutup jendela tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata!" Kaori yang mendapatkan perlakuan sedikit kasar tampak begitu kesal. Dia pergi dari ruang yang kini hanya berisi piano dan beberapa alat musik di dalamnya karena laki-laki yang baru saja memakainya pergi entah kemana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SMA Teikou,**_

 _ **1 A**_

" _Kaori Miyazono desu, hajimemashite. Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu_ " Kaori memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada teman sekelasnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk, Miyazono-Chan" perintah seorang guru perempuan.

" _Hai sensei, Arigatou gozaimasu_ " Kaori tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kursi belakang dekat jendela. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut pendek warna coklat, saat Kaori duduk dia langsung menyapanya.

" _Doumo, Kaori-chan? Suwabe Tsubaki desu_ "

" _Hm,Doumo. Tsubaki-Chan_ "

"Wah, kau tampaknya gadis yang sangat semangat bagaimana kalau nanti kita bicarakan ekskul apa yang kau ingin masuki" tawar Tsubaki yang sebenarnya akan menawarkan Club Baseballnya.

"Ok" Kaori memberikan jempol dan senyumanya pada Tsubaki yang menunjukan mata yang berkilauan _."Sekarang aku akan memulai masa SMA ku dengan hal yang baru, dengan suasana baru dan nada indah yang baru aku temui. Aku harap suatu saat aku bisa bermain dan mendengarkanya lagi"_

Kaori dan Tsubaki baru saja dari kantin dan membeli beberapa makan untuk istirahat siang mereka.

"Tsubaki-Chan, apa di sekolah ini ada Club Musik?" tanya Kaori sambil membuka makananya.

"Hmm, setauku tidak. Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja tadi pagi aku melihat ada orang yang memainkan piano di ruangan dekat lapangan bola. Dan aku juga melihat ada beberapa alat musik di dalamnya" jelas Kaori setelah memakan separuh roti isi keju yang dia beli.

"Oh, kalau tentang itu. Karena anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia adalah pemusik, tapi tidak mau masuk sekolah musik."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, karena dia tidak mengingikanya. Jadi, ayah dan ibunya memfasilitasi dan menyediakan sebuah ruangan agar dia bisa bermain musik. Dan kami juga setuju dengan hal itu karena setiap kali dia bermain musik perasaanku selalu senang dan begitu tenang, seakan dia hanya bisa mengatakan isi hatinya lewat musik" Kaori yang mendengar hanya diam dan mencerna kata-kata teman barunya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa dalam ruangan itu ada berbagai alat musik?"

"Karena dia menguasai semuanya"

"Apa?" Kaori kaget.

"Hm, tidak hanya piano yang kau dengarkan tadi pagi, dia juga bisa bermain violin dan juga celo bahkan flute. Tunggu Kao-Chan apa kau tidak mengenalinya?" Tsubaki baru sadar dia menjelaskan terlalu banyak dan lebar. Padahal orang yang dia jelaskan cukup terkenal dalam dunia musik dan pemenang lomba setiap ada pertandingan musik.

"Tidak, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Huft, kenapa kau tidak tau siapa yang punya sekolah yang kau tempati sekarang?"

"Karena ibuku yang mendaftarkan aku, jadi aku tinggal memasuki sekolahnya saja"

"Dia anak dari Masaomi Akashi-sensei, pemilik sekolah ini. Namanya Akashi Seijurou dia kelas 3-1 A bukan hanya bakat dalam bermusik kemampuanya juga begitu hebat dalam bidang akademis, dia selalu menjadi juara kelas bahkan sekolah" Kaori semakin melebarkan matanya saat Tsubaki menyebutkan nama yang pernah dia dengarkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat Kaori masih kecil, dia mendengarkan sebuah kaset yang berisikan musik klasik. Dengan tenang dan menunjukan wajah yang begitu menikmatinya. Saat itu usia Kaori baru lima tahun.

"Ibu siapa yang memainkan violin ini?"

"Hmm, ibu dengar namanya Akashi Seijuurou, dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu"

"Wahhh, hebat"

"Apa Kao juga ingin menjadi pemusik?"

"Hm, Kao ingin menjadi pemusik yang memainkan violin"

Ketika Kaori berusia 10 tahun, dia sedang mengikuti perlombaan musik klasik yang di adakan di Kyoto. Tapi, setelah penampilan Kaori selesai dia harus segera pulang karena saat itu ibu Kaori melahirkan adik laki-laki Kaori tanpa bisa melihat hasil kompetisinya. Dan setelah beberapa hari Kaori menuju gedung yang sama saat melakukan perlombaan musik, dia melihat ada namanya di urutkan ke.4 dengan membawakan _**Ave Maria**_. Tapi, dia begitu tekejut saat ada namanya yang pernah dia dengar menduduki posisi No.1 Akashi Seijuurou – Piano - _**"Moonlight Sonata".**_

" _Piano? Bukankah dia memainkan Violin? Bagaimana bisa dia memainkan piano dan mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Ini tidak mungkin. Apa dia begitu sempurna saat memainkan alat musik, Akashi Seijuurou?"_ Kaori saat itu sangat terkejut dan penasaraan siapa sebenarnya dia.

Ketika umur Kaori 14 tahun dia mengikuti kompetisi musik Nasional. Kaori yang berada di dalam ruang tunggu bersama peserta yang lain mencoba mencari tau siapa dan dimana Akashi Seijuurou saat ini. Kaori pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan Akashi Seijuurou pada salah satu pengawas.

"Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya ulang sang pengawas meyakinkan.

"Iya, apakah dia belum datang? Aku melihat dia ikut dalam kompetisi ini"

"Sebenarnya memang benar dia ikut, tapi dia mengundurkan diri tiga hari yang lalu" Kaori yang mendengarnya begitu terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini dia mengikuti kompetisi musik klasik di London, bahkan dia mendapat undangan resmi dari _**Royal Albert Hall**_ untuk partisipasi dalam lomba itu" hati Kaori saat itu sungguh bingung dan begitu kacau. Seakan menggapai bulan yang sudah jauh dari bumi. Sangat jauh dan susah untuk di temui, padahal inilah kesempatan yang bisa di lakukan.

 _ **Flashback END**_.

.

.

"Ada apa Kao-Cham?" tanya Tsubaki saat melihat wajah Kaori yang begitu terkejut sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Koari tersenyum, dia tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ruangan yang tadi pagi dia temui.

" _Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, aku bisa melihatmu dan juga bisa mengenalimu. Aku sangat suka musim semi, dimana keinginaku selalu terkabulkan. Aku ingin melihatnya aku mohon, aku ada di sini. Aku selalu menantikanmu selama bertahun-tahun dan saat ini kau begitu dekat denganku, Akashi Seijuurou"_ dengan nafas yang beradu kencang bersama detik jam Kaori membuka kasar pintu ruang yang berisi alat musik itu. Tapi

"HEH? _Inai_ (tidak ada) ahhhhhhh, padahal sedekat ini kenapa kau tidak di dalam? Ahhhhh, kau membuatku kesal, Akashi Seijuurou" tanpa melihat situasi Kaori menendang tembok yang tidak bersalah, matanya begitu tajam dan bibirnya menyeringai kejam, tangan Kaori mengepal sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya. "jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membunuhmu!" Kaori yang masih kesal terus menendangi tembok hingga jejak sepatunya menempel.

"Apa kau mau merusak fasilitas sekolah?"

"Diam! ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Jika, kau berani melakukanya maka kau berani menggantinya"

"Aku bilang diam! saat ini aku sedang kesal!" Kaori menoleh pada suara yang baru saja memprotesnya. Kaori begitu kaget saat laki-laki yang tadi bermain piano dan sekaligus ingin dia temui berdiri di hadapan Kaori dengan jarak hanya dengan hitungan langkah.

"Oh, kau..."

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Kaori semangat.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kalimatmu seakan mengenaliku seperti itu?!"

"Karena tadi aku melihatmu memperhatikanku dari luar ruangan" wajah Kaori langsung terlihat memerah.

"Jangan karena aku tadi melihatmu, kau sok mengenalku! Ingat lain kali aku akan membalasmu di kompetisi musik! Ingat itu baik-baik Akashi Seijuurou" nada ancaman Kaori kini memubuat Akashi melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kompetisi musik?"

"Oh, aku akan mengalahkanmu. Jadi bersiaplah"

"Aku tidak mengikutinya lagi"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan ibuku, untuk apa aku menceritakan ini padamu"

DUAG!

"Kurang ajar, laki-laki ini sombong sekali" gumam Kaori yang begitu kesal melihat tingkah Akashi yang baru dia kenal. Akashi tiba-tiba saja masuk ruang musik lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

BRAK!

HUH!

"Jika aku tau, sifatnya begitu sombong tidak mungkin aku menemuinya lagi." Kaori yang kesal memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya "tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengikuti kompetisi musik lagi? Ada apa denganya?" Kaori menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada sebuah pintu yang baru saja tertutup keras.

Kaori dan Tsubaki pulang sekolah bersama, mereka berjalan menuju halte bus sambil memakan _Ice Cream_.

"Kenapa Akashi tidak ikut kompetisi musik lagi?" tanya Kaori.

"Hm, kalau tentang itu aku banyak mendengarkan rumor tentang dia. Pertama karena dia sudah bosan dengan kemenangan dan kedua karean tidak ada lawan yang bisa mengalahkanya. Karena itu piala dalam kamarnya bahkan sebagian ibunya simpan di gudang bawah tanah karena terlalu banyak, dia menjadi pemusik sejak berumur 5 tahun dan langsung memenangkan perlombaan" mendapat penjelasan Tsubaki membuat Kaori terlihat berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, dengann mengigit _Ice Cream_ rasa coklat itu Kaori melihat kearah langit yang saat ini begitu terang dan banyak sekali bintang.

"Kao-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau membicarakan Akashi Seijuurou? Dan apa benar kau ini tidak tau siapa dia? Itukan sangat klise!" ejek Tsubaki.

"Karena dulu aku akan bertanding denganya, tapi dia mengundurkan diri dan memilih ikut kompetisi luar negeri. Dan aku memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia sejak itu, karena aku kesal padanya!" Kaori yang sebelumnya bercerita sangat semangat tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya yang terlihat bodoh di depan Tsubaki.

"Bertanding? Apa maksdunya?"

"Aku seorang pemusik yang memainkan Violin"

"HAH? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Heheheh, Tsubaki-Chan tidak tanya"

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau yang bilang padaku duluan!"

"Gomen, gomen"

 _ **-Sakura, I'm here-**_

Hari kedua bagi Kaori di sekolah barunya, saat itu Kaori dan Tsubaki sedang berolahraga Baseball. Kaori satu tim dengan Tsubaki, saat ini Kaori akan menjadi pemukul, dia begitu fokus sambil membawa sebuah alat yang Kaori pegang untuk memukul bola.

"Kao-Chan, semangat! Jika kali ini tim kita menang, mereka akan meneraktir kita makan!" teriak Tsubaki dari jauh. Kaori yang sudah siap memberi aba-aba dan bola akhirnya di lempar, dengan sekuat tenaga kaori memukul bola hingga tinggi. Semua yang bermain Baseball melihat arah bola yang Kaori pukul dan...

PYAR!

HAH?

Bola itu memecahkan salah satu jendela ruang kelas yang ada di lantai tiga. Tsubaki berlari kearah Kaori dengan wajah yang masih memperhatikan siapa yang akan keluar dari jendela dan berteriak.

"Tsubaki, bolanya masuk"

"Tentu saja mauk, bodoh! Kau memecahkan jendela ruang kelas 3!" teriak Tsubaki geram.

"..."

Sedangkan kondisi di dalam kelas, bola itu mengenai salah satu guru yang mengajar hingga pingsan makanya, tidak ada guru yang berteriak kearah mereka. Semua murid kelas 3-1 A itu terpaku diam melihat kaca dan gurunya yang pingsan. Sedangkan seorang laki-laki berwajah _stoick_ itu hanya melihat kearah Kaori dan Tsubaki yang terlihat kebingungan karena masalah ini. Ya, ini adalah kelas Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat istirahat, Kaori di panggil keruang guru. Di depan guru yang mendapat lemparan kini kepalanya di perban,Kaori hanya bisa diam dan menyesali perbuatanya. Kaori keluar dari ruang guru dengan wajah yang lega. Dia menghela nafas sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Aku kira, aku akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. Padahal aku baru kemarin masuk sekolah"

"Minggir"

"Huh? Kau..."

"Minggir"

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kaori yang tidak menghiraukan kalimat Akashi.

"Apa kau kira aku akan bermain Baseball di ruangan guru?"

" _Kurang ajar! Lama-lama dia membuatku kesal"_ gerutu Kaori dalam hati.

"Aku bilang minggir, kau menghalangi jalan" Kaori yang baru sadar ada di depan pintu menggeser tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Akashi masuk.

" _ **Hermes**_ _kah? Bau yang begitu nyaman dan seakan mencium bau bunga sakura di sore hari sangat wangi dan juga tenang. Inikah parfum seorang laki-laki? Dan terutama parfum yang Akashi Seijuurou seorang pemusik pakai?"_ Kaori hanya bisa menyerukan suara dalam hati walaupun dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dia cari.

Sepulang sekolah, Kaori sedang menjalankan hukumanya membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah, dia harus memindahkan Kursi dan meja ke lantai atas. Dan jika pekerjaanya itu belum selesai maka Kaori akan melanjutkanya besok, besok dan besok hingga selesai.

"Ini namanya hukuman mati" keluh Kaori. "tapi, untung saja kursinya tidak banyak jadi mungkin besok saja aku lanjutkan. Ini sudah jam empat sore" Kaori membersihkan bajunya yang terlihat kotor karena membersihkan gudang. Dia turun dan berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi, tapi sebelum dia pulang, dia berjalan menuju ruang musik.

"Dia sudah pulang?" Kaori yang melihat sebuah Violin di atas meja mengambilnya. Kaori tersenyum lalu menaruh Violin itu diatas pundak kirinya. Kaori mulai menutup mata dan mengesek pelan Violin itu. _**Violin Sonata No.9 in A, 'Kreutzer'**_ musik dan nada yang lembut. Bunga sakura yang berada di luar memasuki ruang yang cukup besar itu, mereka seakan menari bersama dengan nada Violin Kaori. Gedung yang kosong, sakura yang berguguran dan tanah yang basah, saat ini begitu menikmati alunan musik sore yang hangat. Cukup lama Kaori terhanyut dalam satu musik yang dia mainkan, saat Kaori sadar, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat bunga sakura terbang kearahnya.

" _ **Violin Sonata No.9 in A, Kreutzer**_ " seru seseorang dari pintu, Kaori terkejut dan tiba-tiba menaruh Violinya dia melihat siapa yang memergokinya bermain.

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Aku adalah kakak kelasmu, mana sopan satun yang aku dapatkan dari anak kelas satu sepertimu?" Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kaori, kemudian dia duduk di depan Piano. Jarinya tidak menekan Tut tapi matanya mengarah pada Kaori yang saat ini hanya bisa menatap diam Akashi. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Akashi merasa terusik.

"Seorang laki-laki yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan bakatnya karena terlalu sering berbau kemenangan" jawab Kaori.

"Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi di sini pergilah" sungguh sikap yang dingin. Tangan Akashi yang tidak ingin lama-lama berdiam ahkirnya mulai menekan Tut piano, lagu yang Akashi mainkan adalah _**Canon In D Major**_. Tanpa peduli ada Kaori Akashi terus melantunkan suara yang begitu indah sore itu.

"Apa alasanmu untuk tidak mengikuti kompetisi lagi?" tanya Kaori masih di tempat.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya" ada perasaan yang tidak menentu sore ini. Kaori menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan di sekitar Akashi yang memainkan piano.

"Apa karena kau bosan selalu mendapatkan kemenangan?"

"..."

"Kau tau, musik itu tidak hanya untuk di pertontonkan pada orang lain dengan cara kompetisi atau bersaing. Selama ini kau hanya menunjukan musikmu dalam ruang lingkup yang sempit, tapi musikmu sore ini seakan mengatakan ingin sekali bersamamu seperti dulu. Memandang dunia yang begitu luas tidak hanya di sekolah. Apa kau paham?" Kaori berdiri di dekat jendela lalu menoleh pada Akashi yang masih memainkan pianonya.

"Ini adalah musikku, aku tau apa yang dia katakan dan dia rasakan"

"Tidak, kau tidak tau perasaan mereka lagi sekarang" Akashi yang mendengar kalimat Kaori langsung menghentikan permainanya. Akashi melihat kearah Kaori yang memandang bunga sakura. Tanganya terlentang seakan menangkap bau harum dan hangat bunga musim semi itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Pemusik itu bebas, pemusik itu tidak hanya ada untuk kompetisi. Hiduplah dalam musik untuk menghibur orang lain, hiduplah untuk musik yang mengatakan pada dunia inilah dirimu. Jangan karena kau selalu menang dan mendapatkan piala kau menyerah" Kaori kemudian menurunkan tanganya dan melihat kearah Akashi. Kaori tersenyum pada Akashi sambil berkata.

"Ayo kita bertanding"

 _ **-Sakura, I'm here-**_

Kata ajakan terakhir Kaori membuat Akashi selalu memikirkanya. Akashi membiarkan dirinya terdiam dalam rasa yang saat ini mengusik hidupnya. Dari dalam kelas Akashi melihat Kaori yang sedang menendang bola bersama teman-temanya yang lain. Kaori tampak begitu ceria dan juga semangat, dia selalu menunjukan senyumnya.

Saat makan siang, Kaori memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hukumanya yang belum selesai. Dia melakukan lebih awal karena sore ini dia berencana untuk latihan Violin di taman. Kemarin sore ketika Kaori pulang dia berjanji pada anak-anak kecil akan memainkan Violin untuk mereka.

"Gomen, Kao-Chan aku tidak bisa membantu. Hari ini aku harus mengikuti ulangan susulan"

" _Hm, daijoubu yo, heki heki_ " Kaori tetap menunjukan semangatnya smabil membawa kursi itu ke lantai paling atas sekolahnya. Sudah 1 jam Kaori memaksa pekerjaanya. Akhirnya dia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Koari duduk sambil bersandar di tembok. Matanya melihat keatas langit yang begitu terang.

" _Mengubah sesuatu itu memang sulit, ketika semuanya tidak bisa di ubah. Tapi apa salah mencoba. Aku sangat benci melihat orang seperti dia! Sombong dan tidak menghargai bakatnya! Bosan? Hmph, apa maksudnya itu? Musik tanpa kompetisi juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting bisa menghibur orang lain. Ah, lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Menantangnya saja apa itu cukup? Jika aku kalah? AHHHH! Tidak! Kaori Miyazono tidak akan kalah semudah itu!"_ Kaori memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah menunjukan wajah mautnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara barang yang pecah. Kaori membuka mata dan langsung berdiri. Dia melihat ada seekor kucing memecahkan sebuah vas bunga.

" _Neko_? Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti aku lagi yang disalahkan!" Kaori mengejar kucing itu tapi kucing hitam yang bertelinga putih itu hanya menatap Koari datang seakan menghina Kaori dengan mengibaskan ekornya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa maksudmu menujukan wajah dan ekor seperti itu? Kucing bodoh!" Kaori mengejar kucing itu. Tapi malah terlihat aneh, Kaori bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kucing yang sebenarnya hanya menggoda Kaori. Kaori bahkan membawa sebuah jaring untuk menangkap kucing hitam itu tapi, tidak berhasil. Terakhir kali yang kucing itu perlihatkan hanyalah menjulurkan lidah pada Kaori lalu melompat keluar.

"Awas kau, jika ku temukan akan aku kubur!" Kaori yang melihat pecahan vas itu berusaha untuk memungutnya. Baru saja tangan Kaori ingin menyentuh pecahan itu tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memegang tangan Koari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akashi... senpai?"

"Kau tau betapa berharganya jarimu sebagai seorang Violinis?"

"Huh?" Kaori melihat pecahan vas itu dan baru sadar jika pecahan itu bisa melukai tanganya. Kaori mengalihkan pandanganya pada tangan Akashi yang memegang tanganya.

"AAAHHHHHH, Kau memegang tanganku...!" Kaori langsung menjauh dari Akashi sambil melepas paksa tanganya. Akashi yang heran hanya diam dan melihat tingkah aneh Kaori.

"Aku hanya memegangnya kenapa kau sehisteris itu?"

"Ahhhhhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia memegang tanganku!" Kaori menunjukan ekpresi menangis pada Akashi yang semakin bingung melihatnya.

"Apa dia gila?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah lagi sekarang!"

"Huft...mana ada memegang tangan saja tidak bisa menikah? Bagaimana kalau dia di cium seseorang mungkin akan berteriak bahwa dia akan hamil" Akashi menghembuskan nafas kesalnya lalu mengambil pecahan gelas itu dengan sarung tangan yang dia bawa.

Setelah membersihkan pecahan gelas itu, Akashi melepas sarung tanganya dan melihat Kaori yang masih jauh darinya.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sana?"

"Iya"

"Aneh, dari kemarin kau berusaha mendekatiku dan sekarang kau menjauhiku"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah aku rasakan dengan teliti, ketika aku berada dekat denganmu aku tidak bisa menahan bau harum parfummu, aku tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku yang seakan bersaing dengan detik waktu, bahkan aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara ketika melihatmu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Dan saat kau memegang tanganku tubuhku terasa panas dan ingin segera melepasnya darimu" Kaori berkata tanpa sadar, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Sedangkan Akashi begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan jujur Kaori. Matanya melebar menatap gadis yang saat ini berada di hadapanya begitu jauh. Rambut yang panjang dan berkilauan karena cahaya matahari yang menerpa, wajah yang begitu lugu, ceria dan kadang menjengkelkan. Di tambah dengan bunga sakuran yang saat ini melambai karena angin yang menggugurkan daunya. Apa yang terjadi? saat ini waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja membiarkan angin dan sakura melewatinya.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB :**_ _pairing pertama saya, AkaKao saya tiba-tiba suka banget ma nih pasangan. Walaupun mungkin saya merasa ganjal untuk membuat FF ini takut ada Pro dan Kontra, tapi ya namanya juga Author bermaksud menghibur bukan melakukan fanwar :v_

 _FF ini hanya akan aku buat 2 Chapter saja jadi tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya_

 _Terimakasih yang udah baca_


End file.
